


Taster's Choice

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taster's Choice

## Taster's Choice

by Little Fox

I finished a few pieces of art and a couple of projects at work so I had time to write another snippet. I know someone else has probably already used this title so I hope they forgive me for stealing it. Enjoy! 

I don't own them. I don't make any money off them. I just want them to help make the day brighter. 

* * *

Taster's Choice  
By LittleFox 

A cold draft brushed across Blair's arm and brought a shiver down his spine. The anthropologist scanned the loft for an open window, only stopping when his eyes rested on his roommate...in front of the refrigerator...staring into the well-lit depths. One hip was cocked and Blair shivered again as the light subtly halloed and outlined the cops bare back and highlighted the dimples below his waist that were just beginning to peek out above his extremely low-slung jeans. Blair loved those dimples and spent a few moments just enjoying the sight. Blair shivered yet again as another cold draft brushed across his skin.. The cop was still staring, unmoving, as though cataloging every item inside. He was so still he could be... 

"You aren't zoning are you Jim?" 

The light glinted off the buff cop's hair as the figure gave his head a small shake. "No." 

"Ok then, what are you doing? If you don't close that door soon I'm going to turn into a Popsicle." 

That comment got him a half smile over the big guy's shoulder. "Never happen." 

"Oh right. I just sit hear freezing my...toes...while you try your best to reverse global warming. What's so interesting in there anyway? You look like you've never seen food before." 

"I'm thirsty." 

"Then get yourself a drink already." 

"I don't know what I want." 

Blair sighed exaggeratedly, "I've got a couple of bottles left of that microbrew you liked." 

"Not beer," came the short reply. 

"There's some apple cinnamon iced tea." 

"No." 

"Do you have any idea what you want oh verbose one?" 

"Nope." 

Blair rolled his eyes at the smirk in the cop's voice, but decided to get up and help his roommate anyway. "Well it looks like you want something cold." He blew a short breath of air at the back of the big guy's neck to emphasize his point. 

The cop didn't even have the decency to flinch. "Maybe..." His brow furrowed slightly. 

"Of course you could have something hot." Blair placed a palm he had warmed against his own chest to the to the small of his roommates back. "I could make a pot of coffee or hot chocolate." 

"Not hot." Inspiration must have struck because the sentinel's whole body language changed subtly and Blair found himself shaking slightly without quite knowing why. The cop turned towards his partner. The light from the fridge faded and dimmed as the door slowly slid closed but Blair caught an unholy gleam in his partner's dilated eyes before it finally clicked shut. 

"Warm," Jim murmured, "body temperature." 

Before Blair could even blink Jim opened his mouth and began blazing a moist line from Blair's temple and cheek, along the carotid artery, across to and down the sternum, his teeth catching Blair's shirt here and there as he went. Nimble fingers caught the waistband of Blair's sweat pants and brought them down with one smooth motion just millimeters before the sentinel's mouth made it that far. Blair gasped as his lover's lips slid down his bared groin through the thatch of pubic hair and right down to the tip of his flaccid cock without stopping. 

As suddenly as the he had started Jim stopped and tilted his head up. The look he shot up at Blair's astonished face was pure mindless hunger. An unaccountable shiver of primal fear and lust shook the anthropologist to his core. Jim's head turned down again and the sentinel sucked the head of the cock strongly for a moment that was almost too intense to be borne. Blair gasped and panted in surprise, not able to turn away in his astonished fascination with what the older man was doing. 

Jim continued sucking and lightly chewing on his young guide's flesh in bites just short of painful. The observer's cock responded immediately and enthusiastically even as the observer's brain tried to warn him of imminent danger to his private parts. In the tug-of-war between brain and cock the cock won...decisively. So fast did the blood move from brain to groin that Blair's knees threatened to buckle. Jim deftly placed a hand at his sternum and turned him to lean back against the fridge without a single break in rhythm - if you could call this wild ride a rhythm. 

The young man groaned as his bare ass met the cold fridge door and gasped as Jim did something, that should be illegal, with his tongue to the underside of his cock. He moaned again and his muscles spasmed as Jim slid his hand under his shirt and caressed his belly lightly, the feathering touches in direct contrast to the rough but arousing treatment of his genitals. Blair was not normally a screamer but he cried out as Jim scraped his teeth around the head of his cock while squeezing his balls with his other hand. 

The younger man was keening and panting heavily by now. "Ji...ji...ji...ji..." Blair began chanting with every swift exhalation of breath. The anthropologist was shivering wildly now but whether from surprise, fear, cold or excitement he wasn't sure. 

By now Jim now had to grip the globes of Blair's sweet ass tightly to keep the young anthropologist from writhing out of his grasp. Suddenly Blair arched back so far that his forehead nearly touched the refrigerator door. A sensation rushed like a freight train from his toes to his cock and he exploded into his lover's mouth. 

Jim took down every drop ravenously yet he mouthed the young man lightly now, almost gently, easing the pressure on the cock in his mouth before the touches could become too much for the guide's newly sensitized flesh. He felt his guide shake uncontrollably unable to reconcile the difference between the touches he was now receiving and what he had experienced just moments before. 

Completely spent, Blair slid down the fridge allowing Jim to oversee the controlled descent. With a glazed expression he watched as his demon-lover brought his face close to Blair's, calmly wiped some come that had dripped out the side of his mouth with his finger and, eyes half closed, licked it clean. 

Blair, for his part, took a few moments to catch his breath and make a silent inventory of all body parts to make sure they hadn't been sucked out through his dick. He couldn't believe it. This was not his normally staid lover sitting on his heels before him. They had never done anything outside of the bedroom before and here he was leaning against the refrigerator with his eyeballs nearly melted. That had been the fastest, most terrifying and - heaven help him - best orgasm of his life. 

"Who are you?" he gasped now that he was fairly sure he wouldn't die of heart failure, "and what have you done with Jim?" 

The apparition in front of him merely smiled a self-satisfied cat-got-the-cream smile that was very appropriate considering the spot of white on his chin he had missed with his first swipe. Without saying a word the sentinel bent forward and gently lapped at Blair's groin, cleaning him as delicately as a cat with a kitten. Still shaking from his experience he let Jim's ministrations calm him. Eventually Jim slowed his strokes and laid his head against Blair's belly. 

Blair decided then and there he knew what heaven was even though his back was beginning to make itself felt. He was also sure Jim's knees were not too happy on the cold kitchen floor but was too satiated, contented, and, he thought as Jim nuzzled his chest softly, loved to do anything to end this moment just yet. But all things come to an end. He shivered involuntarily from the cold seeping from the floor to his ass. 

The cop sighed and slowly got to his feet. He reached back down to help his lover lever himself from the floor and pulled up his guide's sweats before the young man hurt himself tripping over the garment. Blair took the opportunity to lean into his lover's arms again and, because even sex of this caliber couldn't turn off his inquisitiveness for too long he asked "What was all this for?" He quickly added, just in case his lover took his comment as a criticism, " Not that I minded it at all, but why..." He gestured with his hand not being able to frame the words. 

No answer. He looked up. "Well?" 

He felt more than saw his sentinel shrug his shoulders. "I was thirsty" the cop replied absolutely deadpan. 

"Thirsty," Blair repeated. "Should I be grateful you weren't hungry?" 

The sentinel laughed and hugged his guide even tighter. The young man didn't have a clue how much he inspired the formerly stogy cop to do things he had never thought of before and, for the sake of his heart, Jim planned to keep it that way too. "Don't even go there Sandburg" he admonished. "Don't even go there." 

* * *

End

 


End file.
